


Siren Song

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Best not to think about it.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'coward'

With her came a bit of memory, surprising Squall. It was a quick moment, a group of students, Seifer taunting those who wouldn't try to sing like Siren? Or taunting those who did? Zell was there, with them, and Quistis, and... 

Then it was gone and Squall blinked, looking at the paperwork he was holding that listed the last time he'd junctioned Siren. It had, he supposed, been awhile. He didn't actually remember, but the dates in front of him made sense. 

Best not to think about it. 

Though he did wonder, later, quietly, if he'd tried to sing, too.


End file.
